Super Robot Taisen Alpha: The Balmar War
by steinerdavion2183
Summary: A Zeon ace defects the Jion Dukedom due to him unable to tolerate the dictatorial machinations of Gihren Zabi. What he does not know, is that he would be involved in wars that is beyond his expectation, and to determine the fate of humanity.
1. Defector From the Enemy

Disclaimer and Authors Note: Super Robot Wars series belong to the wonderful people at Banpresto, and all the people involved in it. ANd this is my first attempt at writing a SUper Robot Wars fic, so please bear with me if I make any mistakes along the way. The history note is taken from a walkthrough made by MNeidengard from so this part of the fic is dedicated to his hard work. The original character, Adam Hammond is my creation and is the fictional younger brother of the Mobile suit Gundam villainess, Crawley Hammond, who was the lover of Ramba Ral.

A Brief History Note:

In the past, the Earth Sphere was divided into two great powers: the Earth Federation government and the group of Space Colonies floating in the heavens. The colonies were originally under the dominion of the Federation, but as time passed and the colonies increased in number, those living inspace began to see themselves as a people apart. In year 179 of the New Western Calendar, the colonies most distant from earth (Side 3) named themselves the "Jion Dukedom" and instigated a revolutionary war against the Federation. The pilots of the humanoid combat machines of the Jion side started out strong, but the conflict quickly grew into a stalemate. However,at the moment the Federation's final "Star #1 Operation" was initiated, a gigantic object appeared out of nowhere in the L5 quadrant, smashing the greater half of both sides' forces and falling to Earth on South Atalia Island. Both sides, whose forces were greatly depleted, took the incident as their cue to sign a cease-fire, ending what would later be called the One-Year War.

After the war, an investigative team (EOTI) headed up by Dr. Vian Zoldark examined the object fallen to South Atalia Island and concluded that it was an ultra-largescale space battleship created by some undiscovered culture. This discovery implied the existence of another intelligent lifeform besides humanity, and that some sort of large-scale war was being waged somewhere outside the solar system. However, the leaders of the Earth Federation refused to accept this, and planned to increase the Federation's military strength solely for the maintenance of their own power. Amidst this, Vian Zoldark foretold that sooner or later the Earth would become embroiled in the struggle, stating that "Humanity no longer has anywhere to run ." He then founded an organization (the "Divine Crusaders", "DC") to manufacture war machines to counter the alien threat, based around the Extra Over-Technology (EOT). At the same time, the Federation Special Space Force (SDF) was established, based around the ultra-largescale space battleship.

However, doing so required enormous amounts of resources, resulting in economic downturn throughout the Federation.

Most of the citizens were never informed of the existence of other intelligent life, and various factions began to resent the pressure brought to bear by the Federation government, especially those native to space (the "Spacenoids").This lead to a series of anti-Federation movements springing up. And asthough summoned by the chaos on Earth, the Jion Dukedom army which had fled to the asteroid Axis were reborn as the "Neo-Jion Army" and began conducting operations. In response, the higher Federation brass established the "Titans" Special Weapons and "Oz" Special Forces units. They began acting to suppress the remnants of Jion and the anti-Federation activities of the Spacenoids.

At the same time, the "Kyouryuu Empire" and "Youma Empire" appeared on the Earth and began assaults throughout the land, although they were smashed by

the revival of "Mazinger Z", "Getter Robo", and "Reideen". Dr. Hell, a collaborator of the Kyouryuu Empire, and the Youma Empire's Prince Sharman

began to accumulate military strength in preparation to reestablish their kingdoms.

And in the New Western Calendar year 187, the Earth was surrounded by an atmosphere of intrigue as the plots of the various organizations swirled around...

Back to the story...

Prologue: Defector from the Enemy.

Machine gun fire whizzed past him as Adam Hammond shifted the control yoke of his personal Gouf Custom, that was painted in a yellow and black color scheme. He was a son of Zeon, loyal from the formation of the Jion Dukedom, when he was a mere 16 years old. But many events had changed his mind about the current Neo-Jion army. First, the original founder of the Jion Dukedom, Jion Deikum was assasinated, and Gihren Zabi took over the reins. He wanted to quit right then, but his sister, then still single, discouraged him from doing so, due to the presence of Jion's son, Casvar Rem Deikun, better known as Char Aznable, or the 'Red Comet'.

He stayed on, though secretly disapproving of Gihren Zabi's rather dictatorial way of ruling. which reminds him of Adolf Hitler from ancient Earth. Then came the news that Char, the son of Jion Deikum had been declared MIA, which struck a blow of confidence in the rest of the Zeonists. Char was the only bright light that most of the Jion loyalists had, the only link with the old Jion Deikum. He did not mind his sister's current relations to Ramba Ral, though, knowing that the man was one he respected, and he wouldn't have any other for his sister. But the fact remains that he could not stay in Jion any longer, not with the Zabis in control. Dozle was the only decent one of the Zabis, though Garma was in a way... nice as well. He was somewhat an ace pilot of Jion too, dubbed the 'Killer Bee' due to his unique color scheme.

Annoyed and frustrated by the current mess in the leadership, he decided to defect, even though he knew that the next time he saw his sister or Ramba Ral, it would be as enemies. Brought back to the present, he turned around and aimed his shield mounted rifle and sprayed a hail of bullets against the pursuing forces, which was comprised of a mix of Zaku F2s and the odd Dom.

He made sure not to aim at the cockpits, but at key areas such as servos, and arm joints, disabling and disarming most of his pursuers before kicking into throttle and headed for a small outcrop, where he hid a small transport vessel, big enough to hold his Gouf inside the ship's hangar bay. He quickly docked the Gouf inside the hangar bay and then ran into the cockpit, where he scanned the location of the nearest Federation base. Satisfied that the nearest would be the Far East base, he activated the autopilot, as the transport ship rose to the air, and he activated maximum thrusters, his destination the Federation Far East Base.

As soon as he figured he entered Eart Federation territory, he opened radio communications. " Attention, attention. This transmission goes out to Earth Federation forces. Please set your IFF transponders to friendly at the approach of this vessel. I repeat, all Earth Federation forces, do not fire. I come in peace."

He was treated with silence for some time, before the radio crackled back to like. " This is Commander Oka of the Earth Federation Far East Base. May I know who I am speaking to ? "

" My name is Adam Hammond, rank Lieutenant, formerly of the Jion Dukedom. I request for amnesty and integration into the defense force that is protecting your base."

Oka was stunned when he heard the name for it is very well known. Amongst the Jion faction, there are many people that are famous, the most being the 'Red Comet'm Char Aznable, but he was missing. Next was the 'Blue Giant', Ramba Ral and 'Nightmare of Solomon', Anavel Gato. If what he said is true, the man speaking on the radio is none other than the 'Killer Bee' himself, and it was well known that this man is the younger brother of Crawley Hammond, Ramba Ral's lover.

" Forgive me,... " He finally replied. " But are you really the... "

He was cut off by an impatient retort. " I am who I say I am, Commander. Please let me land my transport and you can take me and my mobile suit into custody. I promise to answer your questions as honestly as I can."

" Very well... I shall make preparations." Oka replied crisply.

"Roger... " Adam said as he cut the phone and set the coordinates for the Far East base, after obtaining it by tracing the reply back to its source. Below, he could see that the base was well guarded, with several RGM-89 Jegans on patrol. A large landing space was already cleared for him at the back of the base, and he set course there and with expertise, landed his vessel on the tarmac.

He soon stepped out of the transport, and was flanked by two Federation soldiers. " We are here to take you into custody, Lieutenant Hammond. Please follow us to the briefing room. Commander Oka wishes to speak with you."

He nodded as he followed them inside the base. Some of the Federation soldiers glared at him with hatred, and some with fear. Its to be expected of course, its not everyday that the 'Killer Bee' shows up in custody inside a Federation base. He was then escorted into a plain briefing room, where a portly man with moustache with a commander's insignia sat on one of the chairs there.

" Ahh, you must be the 'Killer Bee', Alex Hammond, if that is who you claim you are ? What are you doing here, and forgive me for doubting you, but what made you decide to surrender and defect to us ? Not that we aren't grateful... but we must be certain of your loyalties." Commander Oka said crisply.

" You are a direct person, Commander... I like that. I am who I say I am, you may run a background check on me if you still don't trust me. But that mobile suit I brought, and the paint scheme should confirm my identity. Now as to why I am here... it is a long story." Adam replied as he began to tell his story from the beginning up to his defection and arrival at this base.

Oka nodded. " I see... well, I am afraid I must hold you here for a while, to see if your story checks out... meanwhile, you will be treated as a guest here in the facility. You understand, we can't just trust... " He was about to complete his words, before the alarms started blaring and a soldier ran in.

Oka then said. " Report ! What is going on ? "

"Mechabeasts spotted at the outskirts of Hokkaido, Commander! And the plane carrying the test machine from DC has crashed near a school there"

Commander Oka nodded and said. " Very well, I will send someone immediately to assist." He then turned to Adam. " Well, Lt. Hammond... it seems that you have a chance to prove yourself. I can't allow you to use your own mobile suit for this mission, but we will maintain and repair it for you. Instead, you will be temporarily assigned a R-79N GM Custom, but it will be painted in your color scheme soon. For now, I suggest you sortie... "

He then saluted and exited the room, still escorted by the guards to the hangar, where he boarded a simple GM Custom. He did a quick system check, including the weapons. "_Hmmm... pretty basic weapons here... head mounted vulcans... beam saber on back... GM rifle, and a shield. Looks allright to me.. at least for now."_

He then led his GM into a military transport plane, similar in size to the one he brought back here. Once boarded, the plane took off towards the Saotome Laboratory. In the cockpit, he mused to himself. _DC... the Divine Crusaders. An organization created by Vian Zoldark to counter the imminent alien threat that is threathening the Earth. Now would a mecha belonging to them be found there ? And where is it destinations. Questions and more questions... I suppose I will find my answer when I arrive_

He closed his eyes as he centered himself, always performing this mini meditation routine before and on route to a misson. ' This is my first mission as a part of the Earth Federation. Let's hope that everything will turn out well... and I emerge victorious in this. I have a lot to prove that I am no spy for Jion... even if that is what they think I am."

He then entered a trance, blocking out everything as he waited for the pilot of the vessel to inform him that they are approaching their destination.

Please read and review


	2. Cockpit of Steel

Disclaimer and Author's note: Disclaimer and Authors Note: Super Robot Wars series belong to the wonderful people at Banpresto, and all the people involved in it. ANd this is my first attempt at writing a SUper Robot Wars fic, so please bear with me if I make any mistakes along the way. The history note is taken from a walkthrough made by MNeidengard from so this part of the fic is dedicated to his hard work. The original character, Adam Hammond is my creation and is the fictional younger brother of the Mobile suit Gundam villainess, Crawley Hammond, who was the lover of Ramba Ral.

Chapter 1: Cockpit of Steel

Explosions rocked the school at Hokkaido as Kusuha Mizuha looked around nervously. It has been a while since her last conversation with her friend , Kouji Kabuto and Sayaka Yumi. She also was looking for her boyfriend ( that is if she got down to admit it ), Brooklyn T. Luckfield, who she addresses as ' Bullet-kun'. They were separated in the aftermath of a plane crash that had landed forcefully at their school grounds, due to the attack of the Mecha Beasts.

' Bullet-kun... where are you ? ' Kusuha had a worried expression as she searched the school ground nervously, and nearby the wreckage of the plane, before she felt something calling her in her mind. She looked around, feeling confused at the source of the call until her gaze fell on the wreckage of the plane that had crashed. Something was inside... something big.

As she took a closer look, she realized that it was a robot of some sort, with humanoid features, a star shaped chest, and a robust frame. She then felt a call again in her mind, and as she looked at the robot, she deduced that the robot was calling her. But she had to look for Bullet-kun, and she ignored the call for a moment, concentrating to look for the person that is important to her.

Meanwhile, Kouji Kabuto was not having a good day. Riding in his Hover Pailder, he scowled to see two Mecha-Beasts, Garada K7, which resembles a large mechanical purple skeleton robot with giant scythe like blades on either side of its skull, and Doublas M2, a large Mechanical Beast with two serpent like heads. What's worse, he also saw the familiar Aerial Fortress Gool floating above the city. He then was tempted to rub his temples as he heard the familiar voice of his old nemesis, the androgynous Baron Ashura. " So, we meet again, Kouji Kabuto... I must say that you have the devil's own luck for being able to escape that attack... no matter, today shall be the day you die!"

" Baron Ashura... why the hell did you do this for ? Don't you get tired of creating mass destruction just to get at me ? You will never defeat me, or Mazinger Z, so why don't you just give up already. " Kouji retorted.

"Mwahahahahaha... how naive you are, Kouji Kabuto. I, Baron Ashura... will never give up in trying to defeat you. And this time, I have a found a sure fire way to defeat Mazinger Z !"

" Dream on, half-man!" Kouji retorted, though he had a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach.

" Don't be so sure, Kabuto... without you, Mazinger is just a hunk of lifeless metal... and my mission is to kill you. In that floating vessel of yours, you are no match for My Gool, or even the Garada and Doublas. So why don't you give up, and meet your fate!"

" Never! I will defeat you even if it means my death!" Kouji replied as he steered his Hover Pailder towards the city, intent in driving off the Mecha-Beasts. 'Damn... of all things, that plane crashed against our school. Hope that Bullet, and Kusuha are allright.'

He was brought out of his thoughts, as his quick reflexes steered the Pailder to safety, as the missiles that the Doublas and the Garada barely missed him. " Hey, that was dangerous, you jerks! Here, I'll return the favor to you all. MISSILE, FIRE!!!"

Four missiles launched from the launchers below the cockpit of the Pailder, and hit both Mecha-Beasts, making them stagger back, but they soon recovered, and the Garada took one of scythe like blades from the sides of its skull and threw it like a boomerang, while the Doublas' eyes glowed and fired destruction rays at the Pailder, which Kouji dodged again, destroying another part of the city.

'Damn... what the hell am I doing... I'm the pilot of the invicible Mazinger Z ! I can't just wait around for army reinforcements, it would be too unmanly of me!' Kouji thought as he targeted the Doublas and fired another volley of missiles, further knocking the twin serpentine headed Mecha Beasts back.

' Arrgghh... its no use, i'll never finish them off at this rate... I really need some heavy firepower here... huh ? What the... twin high energy signatures detected ? What the hell ? ' Kouji thought as he was surprised as a towering robot rose from the ruins of the school. His comm line then crackled open and a familiar female voice came through the line. " I'm here to help , Kouji-san!"

" Huh, Kusuha ? Is that really you ? What the hell are you doing in that robot ?" Kouji answered in surprise.

" I don't really know... this robot seemed to call to me when I lost sight of Bullet-kun during the explosion... but I'm alright now. I don't know if I can do it, but I can help... please point me out to the weakest Mecha-Beast... you take care of the other one."

Still a bit surprised at the normally gentle Kusuha piloting an unknown robot, though he had suspected that this was the same robot that was supposed to be delivered to the Photon Power Lab, he nodded and said. " Ahhh, allright, Kusuha-san... please take care of that Doublas over there, the one that has the twin serpent head."

But before Kusuha can react, a new voice, distinctively male, cut through the chatter. " There is no need for that, I will finish it off for you both. You two focus on Skull-head over there." In front of Kusuha and Kouji's eyes, a single Federation transport landed nearby and opened its bay doors. A single GM Custom, equipped with a shield, emerged from the hangar, and shot off like lightning from the hangar, and stood nearby the Doublas, and pulled out its GM machinegun, emptying the clip that is loaded into the Doublas' body, which was riddled with bullet holes. They watched in awe as the GM drew its beam saber from its back, and then shot forward again, swiftly decapticating the Doublas' twin heads, before plunging the sword into the Doublas' body, before withdrawing as the Doublas exploded into a scrap heap.

Kouji and Kusuha was still staring in awe in the clinical finishing of the Doublas, when the same voice, a tad irritated now, reprimanded them. " Hey, are you two daydreaming ? Skully is now advancing on your position. I'll draw his fire while you two hit him and destroy him. We still have the boss to take care of." The line was cut again as they saw the GM take out its machine gun again, and fired on the Garada.

Both pilots made up their mind as Kouji focused his attention on the Garada, who was trying to retaliate at the GM, to no avail, as the machine's movement were lightning fast, and yet, its aim with its gun was deadly and precise. " MISSILE, FIRE!" He shouted as two missiles were launched at the same time Kusuha activated one of the mysterious robot's weapons. " BOOST KNUCKLE! " One of the machine's arm flew out and struck the Garada, punching through its chest and destroying it.

The mysterious male voice said ina pleased voice. " Good job, both of you... but there's no time to be celebrating or resting on your laurels yet. The big boss is coming!"

True enough, both Kouji and Kusuha turned to see the Aerial Fortress Gool rapidly making its way towards them. " Curse you Kabuto! If the Mecha-Beasts can't get rid of you, then I will do it myself!" Baron Ashura cried in fury as s/he pressed a few buttons. The Aerial Fortress, then let out aerial shockwaves and destruction beams right and left. Kouji dodged them ease , offering the ocassional taunt such as 'Where the hell are you aiming at ? ' and ' Hey, over here, over here!'. while Kusuha maneuvered her robot, which she discovered as the Grungust Mark 2, into the aerial G-Hawk mode. That alone helped her to dodge most of the attacks.

Adam smiled to himself. 'These two are great combatants, not as good as The Red Comet... but from what information that Jion on that hovercraft, its pilot, Kouji Kabuto is a seasoned combat veteran against the Mecha-Beasts... and as for the new robot, must be the new model that is deliveed by DC. Its movements are still a bit awkward, so I can tell that the pilot is a civilian... but I suspect that there is more to it.'

He then effortless controlled the GM to dodge the destruction beams and shockwaves, while reloading the GM machinegun's clip. He took aim and let out burst after burst of bullets, peppering the fortress witha hail of bullets, while Baron Ashura laughed at the incredulous but fruitless attack on the Fortress.

Kouji and Kusuha, glad that the new GM was an ally, even though they did not know the identity of the pilot. Kouji let fly with another volley of missiles, while Kusuha, after maneuvering the Ghawk into an attack vector, cried out. " EYE SOLID LASER! SPLIT MISSILE!"

Twin beams of laser shot from the G- Hawk's eyes, and twin missiles fired from each of its wings. They impacted one after another, causing moderate damage to the Aerial Fortress, which caused cursing from Baron Ashura's side.

Adam then felt that it was time. " Alright you two, it is time to take the boos down. Concentrate your best attacks on that flying behemoth... NOW!" He cried out as he activated his boosters and shot forward, dodging the bombs that the Fortress dropped in defense, and took aim and fired yet another clip of bullets to the vulnerable part of the Fortress, which was below.

Kouji followed with another volley of missiles, but the killing blow was struck by Kusuha, who cried out. " SPIRAL ATTACK!" A whirling blue light enveloped the G-Hawk in the shape of a twisting corkscrew as it shot forward, drilling against the Fortress's side, which exploded.

Baron Ashura cursed. " Curse you Kabuto! How dare you!"

" Give it up, Baron. You will never defeat me!" Kouji retorted and was surprised when the Baron Laughed. " What the hell is so funny ? "

" Mwahahahaha!!!! You may have beaten me here, but Mazinger Z is still doomed. Brocken is on his way to destroy your precious Photon Power Laboratory and Mazinger Z at the same time! HAHAHAAHAHAHAH!!!" WIth a loud triumphant cackle, the small hovercraft carrying Baron Ashura shot off into the distance.

" Damn! Kusuha- san, I'm going back to the Laboratory. I think you had better come with me as well." Kouji said.

" All right, Kouji-san... " Kusuha replied.

" Just a minute... I'm coming with you as well." THe mysterious male voice in the GM cut in.

" Thank you for your asisstance just now... but who are you ? " Kouji asked curiously.

" My name is Adam Hammond, my rank is 1st Lieutenant." The voice said crisply.

Both Kusuha and Koji gasped at hearing the name. Kouji was the first one to recover and said. " Hammond ? You don't mean Adam Hammond, the 'Killer Bee' of Jion ?"

Adam chuckled and said. " Indeed I am he. But before you pester me with questions, I suggest we head back to your laboratory, Kabuto Kouji-san. Once the crisis is over, I will be happy to answer whatever questions you might have about my presence here."

Kouji nodded and said. " Very well, I will provide you with the coordinates of the laboratory." He then transmitted the information to Adam who relayed it to the transport pilot.

Kouji and Kusuha then shot off towards the direction of the Photon Power Laboratory while Adam steered his GM back into the hangar bay of the transport vessel. Once the transport has ascended and was travelling in the same direction, he bwegan to think. " Hmm... that mysterious robot is labeled as the Grungust Mark 2, built by the DC and is supposed to be delivered to the Photon Power lab for testing. I wonder how a civilian managed to get aboard it... no matter, all these questions will be revealed as time goes along."

Secured by the though, he looked forward to their imminent arrival at the lab, as he braced himself for the imminent questions that he was sure were going to be directed his way.

Please read and review


	3. Mazinger Z in Dire Peril

Disclaimer and Author's note: Super Robot Wars series belong to the wonderful people at Banpresto, and all the people involved in it. And this is my first attempt at writing a Super Robot Wars fic, so please bear with me if I make any mistakes along the way. The original character, Adam Hammond is my creation and is the fictional younger brother of the Mobile suit Gundam villainess, Crawley Hammond, who was the lover of Ramba Ral.

Chapter 2: Mazinger Z in Dire Peril

Back at the Photon Power Laboratory, an aide reported to Professor Yumi. "Professor, we apparently have lost contact with the DC transport that was supposed to bring the Grungust Type 2 to our laboratory! We have attempted to reach it on all channels, but none of them have replied…."

Professor Yumi was about to reply when warning klaxons blared, and another aide rushed in and said. "Professor! Professor! We have bad news! Multiple Mecha-Beasts are detected inbound towards the Laboratory!"

Shiro looked down in sadness. "This is my entire fault… if I hadn't broken Kouji-niisan's bike, he would be here protecting us… it's my fault that we are in trouble."

Professor Yumi looked down at the young lad and knelt down in front of him, placing his hands on the boy's shoulders. He spoke gently. "No, Shiro… I am sure that Kouji is not mad at you. Moreover… I am sure that he feels that the safety of the city would be more important than the safety of the lab." He turned to his daughter. "Sayaka, buy some time for us before Kouji-kun arrives."

Sayaka nodded, as she rushes off to the hangar, as well as Boz, who followed quickly. Soon, the forms of Aphrodite A, and Boss Borot appeared. Sayaka said. "Hey, what the hell are you out here, Boz??? I can handle this myself, and you know that you aren't much help."

"Ahh, just stop it, Sayaka! I've been in such situations before… and believe me, I am used to it." Boz said within his Boss Borot.

Meanwhile, Count Brocken was chuckling gleefully to himself. "Hehehehehehe… this is great… with that fool Ashura providing a distraction, I can finally destroy Mazinger Z and seize the resources of the Photon Power Laboratory. Dr. Hell is sure to reward me for this… huh?" He was brought out of his thoughts when his sensors detected some things coming inbound at high speed.

Apparently the people at the Laboratory also noticed the same, and they cheered as the familiar sight of the Hover Pailder was seen… along with an unknown plane, and a Federation Transport.

Professor Yumi turned on the comm. link. "Kouji-kun, good to see you… quickly make your way to the Laboratory so that we can merge with Mazinger Z! And who are your friends over there?"

"No time to explain, Professor!" Kouji's voice was heard as he piloted his Pailder towards the Lab, while Kusuha followed suit in her G-Hawk, and the Federation Transport followed close behind.

Professor Yumi nodded and punched a button. In his GM, Adam watched as a water pool at the laboratory separated, and a towering robot, that was black and white, and some kind of knight-like mouth, and a strange W- like shape on its chest, which is red in color rose on a platform.

He then heard Kouji shout. "MAJIN GO!" He saw the Hover Pailder position itself over the depression above the robot's head, and the twin hover thrusters folded and it lowered itself to dock with the robot. "PAILDER ON!" Before his eyes, the robot's yellow eyes flashed into life and it moved forward.

Adam was definitely impressed by the robot. For once he could see that there are indeed different power sources that are used to move machines, and the fusion reactor in his GM was just one example. He then surveyed the battlefield and opened his communication channel. "Kouji-kun… here's the information we have. We have Skully and Double Snakehead over there, as well as some unknown hostiles, probably more of those Mecha-beasts you told me about. And is that a weird green armored dinosaur with a clawed metal arm I see there?"

Kouji just smiled and said. "Right you are, Hammond-san, those are our nemesis, Dr. Hell's Mecha-beasts. And that weird dinosaur thing is a Mechasaurus… which I believe is the remnants of the Kyouryu or Dinosaur Empire, another old nemesis of ours. SO what's the battle plan?"

"Well, let us see… according to these readings, both of you can take care of the Skull Guy and the Two Headed Snake thingy, and you can both team up against Dino boy over there. Just leave the weird spiky box with hooves and the spiky big guy there to me. Ands then we can meet up, and take care of the Ugly Bug Fortress." Adam relayed his commands, like the battle commander that he was.

"Affirmative, Hammond-san..." Kouji said as he maneuvered his Mazinger slowly towards the familiar figure of Garada K7. "Alright you Mecha-Beast, let's see how you like to fight against the power of Mazinger Z!"

The skull headed Mecha-beast roared to the challenge as it lumbered over towards its new opponent and then started to fire missiles at Mazinger Z, and it shook slightly. Kouji gritted his teeth slightly as his Mazinger was slightly rocked by the assault, and was about to retaliate, when a pair of missiles flew past him and slammed against the skull headed monster, driving it back.

Kouji turned to the side and grinned to himself as he saw the familiar figure of Sayaka Yumi's Aphrodite A slowly walking towards him, and he knew that she fired a salvo of Photonic Missiles. He then said. "Thanks for the assist, Sayaka!' He then turned to the Garada K7 and said. "Heh, you think that you are the only one that can fire missiles, eh? Have a load of this! Drill Missiles!"

Mazinger Z's hands swiveled upwards, and from the cavity, flew out small missiles with drill bits as its warheads and it exploded against the Garada's boddy, riddling it with tiny holes. "And take a load of this! Missile!" Kouji exclaimed as Mazinger's torso opened slightly and a single missile flew out of it, slamming into the Mecha-Beast's body, knocking it back some more.

Seeing a chance to finish it, Kouji exclaimed. "Goodbye, Mecha-beast! Here's my finishing move! ROCKET PUNCH!" One of Mazinger Z's arms rose, and the fist shot forward, streaking towards the Garada Mecha-Beast, and punched through its torso, leaving a gaping hole the size of a fist in the middle, and it toppled over before exploding.

"Nice work, Kouji-kun!" Sayaka said cheerfully as she steered Aphrodite A to Mazinger Z's side.

"Thanks Sayaka-san… but I think we had better help Kusuha and Hammond-san with their opponents, not to mention, we have to deal with Brocken and chase him away from the Lab's vicinity."

Sayaka nodded and said. "You are right, Kouji-kun… let's go then. Kusuha-chan needs our help, not to mention that we need to assist Hammond-san with his Mecha-beasts."

Kouji nodded,as he and Sayaka piloted their respective machines toward the next battle scene, where Boz was distracting the Doublas M2 with its punches, and they arrived just in time to see Kusuha using the Grungust Mark 2's Boost Knuckle to punch through the Mechabeasts chest, resulting in another conflagration.

"Good job, Kusuha-san… I did not expect that you would be able to take down that Mechabeast so easily this time." Kouji said with a wealth of respect and relief in his voice.

Kusuha blushed slightly as she said. "Well, Kouji-kun… I didn't do all the work. Boz really helped by distracting and damaging that thing, which makes my work easier. Not to mention, that its attacks never really hurt me, thanks to a special ability that this machine has."

Kouji looked puzzled at that, as do Sayaka, while Boz knew what she was talking about, having witnessed it firsthand on sight. "And what would that be, Kusuha-san?" Kouji inquired rather curiously.

Kusuha just looked thoughtful for a moment, and said. "Well, I can't really explain it… but there is some kind of barrier system built into this machine that prevents damage to it. I have seen it activated a few times, when stray shots from the Doublas were aimed my way."

"Alright… but I think we should help Hammond-san now. He's facing two mecha-beasts all by himself." Sayaka said, reminding them. There was an unanimous nod, after that the four of them piloted their machines to assist the former Jion ace.

Adam was having a bit of a hard time now, though he had to thank his lucky stars that the Mechabeasts were only piloted or controlled by simple AI, which made their movements rather predictable, which worked to his advantage.

So far, he had managed to dodge most of the destructive bursts of energy that the giant humanoid looking Mechabeast fired, as well as the spike missiles that the weird looking box thing with spikes and hooves, and a face was firing. Of course, there were times that things got a bit hectic, but he was glad that he had a shield to lessen the impact of the damage.

He also had to contend with that stupid looking bug fortress that was occasionally throwing sonic waves, bombs and destructive beams right and left, which missed him of course, which was getting annoying as time passed.

Thankfully, he was saved by the fact that his GM Custom's sensors were picking up friendly IFFs coming towards his location. He then opened a channel and said. "Kouji-kun, glad that you can join the party. What say you, if we deal with the rest of these bozos right now?"

"Sounds good to me, Hammond-san. Now, let's get it over with guys!" Kouji rallied his friends, who cheered. Things were not looking good for the two Mechabeasts as they exploded under a combined barrage of bullets, missiles and rocket punches, as well as slashes from Adam's GM beam saber.

Count Brocken was infuriated that his plan was NOT going according to what he had envisioned and he yelled. "Curses to you and friends, Kabuto! DIE!" With that he sent barrage after barrage of shockwaves and destructive beams, trying his best to kill off the pests, to no avail, since they dodged quite nimbly.

"Is that the best you can do, Brocken? Such a disappointment." Kouji taunted and said. "If you are not going to get serious, then we will. Hammond-san… give us the command to attack if you will."

Adam nodded and then said. "Alright, Koiji-kun. I am transmitting the attack plan to your respective machines, and we will execute them immediately. Let's go!" He then began his attack run, and started pelting the Gool's underside with bullets, dodging bombs that were dropped against him.

Kouji followed, by saying. "Rust Hurricane!" A funnel of wind was seen blown out of Mazinger Z's mouth, striking the Aerial Fortress, and knocking it slightly off balanced, before he cried again. "Rocket Punch!" Mazinger Z's fists flew from their arms and struck Brocken's Gool hard, leaving dents on its side.

Not giving a chance to retaliate, Sayaka launched wave after wave of Photon Power Missiles against the Aerial Fortress, shaking it further as Brocken cursed even more, as some panels within the fortress exploded due to the barrage of attacks that he was receiving.

Adam continued to observe the condition of the Aerial Fortress, and he was pleased to see that they were chipping away at it, little by little, since he saw that it did not look as formidable as before. "Now, people… unleash our best attacks on the Gool to take it down!"

"Roger!" An unanimous cry came through the channel as they did what Adam commanded.

Adam continued to riddle the Gool with bullets and Sayaka continued to fire missile after missile at the Aerial Fortress. But it is Kouji and Kusuha who stole the show. With a cry of 'Maxi Blaster!' and 'Breast Fire!', Adam was treated to a sight of twin destructive beams as Mazinger Z's arms went up in a strong man pose, the W-like red fins glowed, before sending a beam at the Aerial Fortress.

As for Kusuha's case, the Grungust's arms puled back, and energy gathered at the star-shaped chest plate as it glowed, and a star shaped beam hit at the same time as the beam from Mazinger Z, and hit the Gool.

Even before the final assault, the Gool's condition had been rapidly deteriorating, and this latest assault pushed it past the limit. Count Brock had barely managed to enter the escape shuttle and launched before the Gool exploded in a conflagration of flames.

"Curse you, Kabuto! Mark my words, I'll remember this, and the next time we meet, you are DEAD!" Brocken cursed as he took off in his shuttle, soon disappearing over the horizon.

"Good job, fellows." Adam said over the radio. "We took him down real good… now, let us return to the Lab. I am sure that the guys there would be relieved, and I also need to talk to the man in charge of the Laboratory about this."

Kouji nodded and said. "Then follow me, Hammond-san… I am sure that Professor Yumi, Sayaka's father would want to speak to you as well. And you too, Kusuha-san… I think he wants to speak to you as well."

There was an unanimous nod as the five machines made their way to the Photon Power Laboratory, where they were greeted with happiness.

Kouji then made the introductions to Professor Yumi, pointing out Adam and Kusuha who had assisted him in fending off Baron Ashura in the attack of the city. He then comforted Shirou, who was apologizing to him about wrecking his bike.

Kouji just said. "It's alright, Shirou. It's good that you are alright. I can always get a new bike anytime." That made Shirou happy.

Professor Yumi looked thoughtful at the two people in front of him right now. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Adam-san. Frankly, I am surprised that one of Jion's top aces is here, and helping us fight against the Mechabeasts and your former homeland, but I suppose there is no cause for me complaint. But I do thank you for your assistance in fending off Brocken and his Mechabeasts, as well as escorting the Grungust Mark II and Kouji back here." 

"Grungust Mark II… is it the name of the robot that Kusuha-san is now piloting, Professor? And no thanks is needed… I did what needed to be done. And as to me fighting my former homeland, let's just say that I am disillusioned by the current leadership of my country, and let's just leave it at that for now." Adam said rather flatly.

Professor Yumi nodded and said. "Yes, it is Adam-san. It is built by the Tesla Raihi Labs, part of DC's organization, and was supposed to be sent here for testing. Which brings my attention to Kusuha-san."

Kusuha looked nervous for a moment, but Sayaka went up to her and gently patted her shoulder, calming her a little, as she faced Professor Yumi. "Ye… yes, Professor? What did you want to ask me?"

"Well, I am just curious how you are able to pilot the Grungust. That is all." Professor Yumi asked with a smile on his face, which made Kusuha feel a bit more comfortable, and she recounted the experience that she had when she came across the Grungust, and the events that happened up until now.

Professor Yumi nodded and said. "I see… well, since the events have come to this, I suppose it can't be helped. Kusuha-san… I want you to go to the Far East Supply Base and talk to the Commander there. Kouji-kun, you will accompany her there as well."

Kusuha looked a bit worried, and Kouji just frowned and said hotly. "You can't be serious, Professor! You can't do that! Kusuha- san will definitely be punished for using the Grungust without permission, and it's not fair for her, not when the regular army did nothing to help defend the city when Ashura attacked!"

Professor Yumi nodded and said. "I know, Kouji-kun… but the Commander there is supposed to be a reasonable man. I'll try to talk to him into being lenient with you, when I let him know that you all are going to meet him."

Adam then added. "There is no need to worry, Kusuha-san… I met the man; I can tell that he is a good person. I'll personally vouch for you as well, if the professor's words are not enough."

Kusuha nodded and said a bit shyly with a smile on her face. "Thank you all… I think, I think I will do just that."

Kouji then said. "Don't worry Kusuha, me, Sayaka and Boz will be with you when you go there as well."

"Then it is settled then." Professor Yumi said, before turning to Adam. "I will leave their safety to you, Hammond-san. I think that the transport that you brought should be enough to hold all five machines in its hangar."

Adam nodded and said. "Don't worry, Professor… I will." He then turned to the four young men and said. "Come on people, let's go. The sooner we arrive at the Far East Base, the sooner we can clear up this whole mess."

With an unanimous thought, the five people went out of the Professor's office, and to their respective machines, leaving Professor Yumi alone to his thoughts. He then remembered his conversation with Prof. Shuu Shirakawa and Robert H. Omiya prior to this, and they told him that only people with special abilities would be able to pilot the Grungust.

Moreover the Grungust was supposed to be brought to the Lab to test out its Basic Motion Program. He then thought about Kusuha and how she was able to pilot the Grungust so naturally and fluidly, and he wondered… is her ability to pilot the Grungust a mere coincidence… or something else? He did not know the answer, and he hoped that everything would be clear soon. In the mean time, he had to transmit his latest findings to Shuu, and contact Oka in the Far East Base.

With that thought, his hand went for his console, as he began his work.

End of Chapter 2

Please read and review


	4. Getter Team, Sortie!

Disclaimer and Author's note: Disclaimer and Authors Note: Super Robot Wars series belong to the wonderful people at Banpresto, and all the people involved in it. And this is my first attempt at writing a Super Robot Wars fic, so please bear with me if I make any mistakes along the way. The history note is taken from a walkthrough made by MNeidengard from so this part of the fic is dedicated to his hard work. The original character, Adam Hammond is my creation and is the fictional younger brother of the Mobile suit Gundam villainess, Crawley Hammond, who was the lover of Ramba Ral.

Chapter 3: Getter Team, Sortie!

As Kusuha piloted her Grungust towards the transport that Adam Hammond had provided for them, even though technically, she did not need to, since the Grungust Mark II has the ability to transform into the G-Hawk Mode for atmospheric flight, her heart was in turmoil.

The reason being is that she feels depressed… that she is still alive, and Brooklyn T. Luckfield, Bullet-kun to her, is most probably dead. So much so that she does not notice that she was moving very fast, almost making the Grungust transform into G-Hawk mode, when her radio crackled to life.

"Kusuha-san… Kusuha-san!" Kouji Kabuto's voice filtered through, jarring her back to reality. She quickly replied. "Hai, Kouji-san, I am here. What is it?"

"Slow down a little, Kusuha-san… I know that you are worried about Bullet, as do I and Sayaka, but you have to remember that our machines cannot fly without the help of Hammond-san's transport, unlike your machine." Kouji said earnestly.

Kusuha blushed slightly as she calmed down and was about to reply, when there was a pulse originating from the Grungust Mark II that gave her some information about the presence of enemies. She then said. "Kouji-san, Hammond-san… I have to go now. The Grungust had just informed me of some enemy presence!" With that, she activated the Grungust's transformation sequence, turning it into the G-Hawk and blasted off towards the distance.

Adam Hammond blinked for a moment, and then went to the cockpit of the transport and told the pilot. "Follow that plane at your best speed, and match the coordinates that the plane is supposed to be heading with any allied research laboratories to the Photon Power Laboratory."

"Aye Sir…" The Federation pilot nodded as the Transport took off and then started heading towards the direction of where the G-Hawk was last seen heading.

Adam then asked Sayaka and Kouji. "Now you two, I just wanted to ask something… from the direction that the G-Hawk is heading, could any of you think of where is it going?"

Sayaka looked thoughtful, while Kouji just smiled and said cheerfully with a smile. "That's easy, Hammond-san… if my instincts are correct, Kusuha-san is currently heading towards the Saotome Laboratory, home to the Getter Team, and most importantly, the Getter Robo. Prof. Saotome is an acquaintance of Prof. Yumi, and we are old allies from wars that had taken place in the past, especially against the Kyouryuu or Dinosaur Empire."

It was a while, before the pilot of the Transport replied. "Coordinates confirmed, Lieutenant, it is the Saotome Laboratory."

Adam nodded and then said. "Right… it seems your intuition was correct after all, Kouji-kun… Pilot, bring us to Saotome Laboratory at your best speed. I will be in the hangar bay if you need me. If you would excuse me, you two." He then smiled at both of them and then turned and walked towards the direction of the Hangar Bay to personally supervise with the repairs and reloading of his GM Custom, as it was his habit.

Meanwhile, down at the Saotome Research Laboratory, the three members of the Getter Team, Ryoma Nagare, Hayato Jin, and Musashi Tomoe had just arrived. It was their first get together since the end of their fracas against the Kyoryuu Empire, and they were wondering why the Professor had recalled them at such short notice.

When they reached the main area of the Laboratory, they saw Prof. Saotome and his daughter Yumi waiting for them. Prof. Saotome smiled warmly at them and then said. "Welcome back, the three of you… by now I assume you would be wondering why I called you back here, correct?"

The members of the Getter Team nodded and Prof. Saotome said. "Well, just recently I have just been informed by Prof. Yumi that there recently, the Photon Power Laboratory was attacked by Dr. Hell's Mecha-Beasts. Fortunately… they were driven back by Mazinger Z, and apparently one Adam Hammond, the 'Killer Bee' of Jion."

There was an atmosphere of good cheer at the news that the Mecha-beasts were repelled, though some people within the Saotome Laboratory, including members of the Getter Team were a bit surprised by the presence of the 'Killer Bee' of Jion at the Photon Power Laboratory. While many of them were grateful for the Jion ace for helping Mazinger Z, many were a bit skeptical over the motives of the well known Jion pilot.

Prof. Saotome nodded and said. "I understand all of your reactions… like you, I was a bit skeptical when Prof. Yumi contacted me regarding this, but he personally vouched for Adam Hammond and he apparently had defected to the side of the Federation for reasons that is currently undisclosed. But despite the good news, there is something that should be a concern to all of us. Prof. Yumi informed me that amongst the Mecha-beasts that had attacked the Photon Power Laboratory… there was a Mechasaurus present as well."

There was a slight dip in the atmosphere after that announcement, and Ryoma then remarked. "Mechasaurus? How is that possible, Professor… I thought we took care of them in the last war."

Hayato Jin, the intellectual amongst the Getter Team then made his own remark. "Hmmm… it seems that maybe some of the Kyoryuu Empire did survive after all… but I doubt that is possible, is it not, Professor?"

Prof. Saotome nodded and said. "Yes Hayato… technically, it is impossible, since I observed an increase in activity in Getter Rays in space, which should make it impossible for any member of the Kyoryuu Empire to live. The only explanation for this is that Dr. Hell might have found the remaining hidden cultivation plants of the Kyoryuu Empire and is now growing Mechasaurus to boost the numbers of his own army."

He paused for a moment and said. "Of course, the logical option we could do now is to team up with Mazinger Z once again, and smite them… but I am afraid that this is a mere problem that is considered small scale compared to what is coming."

Musashi then asked. "What do you mean, Professor? What could be worse than Dr. Hell trying to revive or add Mechasaurus to his own army of Mecha-Beasts?"

Professor Saotome sighed and said. "There are things overshadowing the Earth Sphere, Musashi-kun… big things that happened after the 'One Year War' had been called off rather abruptly. I am sure you all have noticed it as well, the increase in activity in the Youma and Kyoryuu Empire, 's attacks, and the rebellion caused by the Meganoids, not to mention the recent terrorist operations carried out by the mysterious B.F. Organization… all this, I fear is just the prelude of a much, much bigger calamity that will affect the Earth Sphere as we know it."

Pausing for a moment, he then continued. "The One Year War was halted only because of the arrival of that 'meteorite', though we have to count our blessings, for if that war had gone on, the world would have been destroyed. What really puzzles me, is that why was the war stopped, due to the arrival of that meteorite that fell on Earth? I think it is rather strange, don't you think?"

Hayato looked thoughtful for a moment, before saying. "Indeed Professor, though I do have a theory regarding this. Theoretically, there should be a third party that is hidden, which should be the common enemy of Jion and the Federation, if they are willing to declare a ceasefire between them… and this hypothetical third force could be even bigger than the Kyoryuu or the Youma Empire as well."

Musashi looked skeptical at Hayato's theory, though Michiru, Professor Saotome's daughter remarked. "Hayato-san… do you think that this 'third force' that you have been suggesting to us might be aliens or some kind?"

Ryouma then said in a neutral tone. "With all due respect, Michiru-san… while Hayato's theory might sound plausible, I am afraid I do not believe that it is aliens that consists this 'third force'. After all, this isn't the content of a science fiction novel."

Hayato just smirked and then said. "Sorry about this Ryo… but I do believe that Michiru-san's view regarding the 'third force' being aliens has some ring of truth within it. After all, the laboratory in Tokyo and the special forces that are stationed in the Far East Base seems to be working on anti-alien defenses, due to the presence of DC and the EOTI there."

Professor Saotome nodded and said. "I too have some suspicions that this mysterious third force, might be, as Hayato-kun had said, aliens. But enough of this… I have other news as well, some of them good and some of them bad."

He paused for a moment and said. "The good news is, the new Getter Robo that I had designed has managed to pass its initial trials… but the bad news is… it's not quite ready to be put to use in actual combat."

There was a general look of sadness within the Getter Team, though Professor Saotome continued. "I know that you are all a bit disappointed with my decision, but it is necessary for me to withhold the new Getter Robo from actual combat, for I need to use the Getter Reactor in the Getter Dragon to study this increasing phenomenon in Getter Rays in outer space."

Ryoma was about to comment further when alert klaxons began blaring all over the research laboratory. An aide was seen running up to the professor and whispered something in his ear, and the professor nodded and said. "I see… then make the necessary preparations for launch."

The aide nodded and then rushed off, and the Professor turned to the Getter Team. "Well, it seems that some Mechasaurus are spotted coming inbound towards the Laboratory. According to the distance and speed of the oncoming Mechasarus, I calculate that combining into Getter Robo at this time would not be prudent. Use the Getter Machines to take them out individually for now."

"Yes, Professor!" The members of the Getter Team quickly suited up and then boarded their individual machines and launched from the Saotome Laboratory. What they saw was one of the basic forms of Mechasaurus that they normally face, a half machine half pterodactyl.

"Let's go, Hayato, Musashi… let's send these Mechasaurus back to their maker!" Ryoma exclaimed as he received confirmative replies from his comrades, before steering his Getter Machine towards the nearest Mechasaurus, and fired missiles at the same time as his comrades, effectively destroying the oncoming threat.

There was a loud cheer and a collective sigh of relief from the staff of the Laboratory, and Prof. Saotome was about to congratulate the Getter Team, when there three more Mechasaurus were spotted once more. One was the earlier pterodactyl, but the other two were different. One looked like some kind of metallic ceratopsian, and while the other was like a sauropod with an additional metallic head attached to its side.

Ryoma cursed. "Che, they keep on coming now, do they? Hayato, Musashi! Let's show these Mechasaurus the power of Getter Robo! Start up the combination sequence, now!" He then started punching in the button to start up the transformation sequence.

"You got it Ryo." Hayato said coolly as he too activated the button, followed by Musashi who exclaimed. "Yosh! Let's go!"

(Cue Getter Robo Theme)

Hayato then started by saying. "Change Getter 2! Switch On!" The three machines soon lined up, with Hayato's machine on top, followed by Musashi's and Ryoma's and combined to form Getter 2, who had a bullet shaped head with yellow eyes. One of its hands ended with a claw or pincer, and the other a drill.

"Open Get!" Hayato exclaimed as Getter 2 separated, and Musashi took his cue and said. "Change Getter 3! Switch On!" The three machines soon rearranged themselves, with Hayato's machine at the bottom, forming a car like support with Ryo's machine acting as the body, and finally Musashi's head that formed the head, which was a bit like a vertical rectangle with two 'ears' which are actually missiles and the same yellow eyes. Twin arms, which look like springs extended from the sides. This was Musashi's machine, Getter 3.

Musashi then said. "Open Get!" Getter 3 soon separated and then Ryoma shouted! "Let's go! Change Getter 1! Switch On!" The Getter Machines soon lined up and soon a red machine with spiky hands and head with yellow eyes, with a cape extended was seen on the air. This was Getter 1, Ryoma's machine.

Ryoma grinned and said. "Yosh! The combination was successful, you two! Now let's deal with these mechasaurus, shall we? Any suggestions, Hayato?"

Hayato just smirked and said. "Well, from their positions, it seems that we have a chance to take one out for each of the Getter's forms. Ryo, you should take out that flying Mechasaurus. I will take out that land based Mechasaurus, and Musashi can take out that marine based Mechasaurus."

"You got it, Hayato.. " Musashi replied and said. "Let's get this thing going then. Ryo?"

"Let's go then!" Ryoma replied as he piloted Getter 1 and shouted. "Take this, Mechasaurus! MISSILE MACHINEGUN!" Getter 1 soon whipped out something that looked like a minigun or Gatling gun, the only difference that the ammunition that were loaded were missiles. He soon fired and a barrage of missiles was spat from the barrel and slammed into the pterosaur Mechasaurus, who retaliated with a sonic shriek which Getter 1 easily dodged.

"Is that all Mechasaurus? How disappointing… this will be the end of you then. TOMAHAWK BOOMERANG!" Ryoma shouted as Getter 1 pulled out its Getter Tomahawk and flung it at the pterosaur Mechasaurus, spinning towards it in a deadly arc, and bisected it into two. He then grinned. "That's one down, two to go. Hayato, it's your turn now."

"You got it, Ryo! Change Getter 2, Switch On!" Hayato activated the transformation sequence once more and soon Getter 2 was seen facing off with the ceratopsian Mechasaurus.

"Let's see if you can keep up with Getter 2's speed, Mechasaurus. DRILL MISSILE!" Hayato exclaimed as Getter 2's drill arm extended, and fired, slamming into the Mechasaurus leaving a hole where one of its eyes used to be. Not waiting for it to retaliate, Hayato moved Getter 2 swiftly forward, once again pointing its drill arm forward and shouted. "DRILL TEMPEST!"

The drill bit started spinning rapidly, and a whirling cyclone fused with electrical energy whipped towards the Mechasaurus, sucking it up into the center of the tornado, flinging it upwards, and before it could land, Hayato said. "Its time to finish this! Eat this! GETTER DRILL!"

Getter 2 soon shot forward, and drilled into the Mechasaurus's body, destroying circuits and machinery, which led the mechanical dinosaur to explode. Hayato smirked. "That's two down and one to go. Musashi, the last one is all yours."

"Alright, Hayato! Let's finish this! Change Getter 3, Switch ON!" Musashi exclaimed as he activated Getter 3's transformation sequence, and once he was finished, he quickly rushed into the water, and said. "Let's start with something easy! GETTER MISSILE!"

Getter 3 thumped its chest with its hands, and the twin missiles swiveled to its firing position, and soon were launched, slamming into the two headed sauropod Mechasaurus, which staggered under the impact. It soon recovered, and returned fire with its own missiles, which Musashi easily dodged due to Getter 3's maneuverability underwater.

"Heh, is that all you got, Mechasaurus? Nice try, but this is the end for you! Take this, Getter 3's special attack!" Musashi exclaimed as Getter 3 rushed forward, capturing the Mechasaurus with its arms in an unbreakable grip. "DAISETSUZAN OROSHI!!!"

Getter 3 began spinning the Mechasaurus round and round, and finally hurled it up with all its strength, shooting through the water to a high attitude, and when it fell, the impact of its landing and the speed due to the height it was thrown, caused it to explode.

"Heh…" Musashi smirked and said. "That wraps up our job today right, Ryo, Hayato? All in a day's work, I say."

"You're right, Musashi. Now that our job for today is over, let us…" Ryoma was about to finish, when multiple Mechasaurus appeared once again in the vicinity of the Saotome Laboratory. He then cursed. "Damn… is there an end to these things?"

Hayato then said. "Calm down Ryo… I suspect that this is the main force of Mechasauruses sent to destroy the Saotome Lab. From what I deduce, I suppose that the Mechasauruses that we destroyed earlier were only the advance scout force for this one."

Ryoma nodded and said. "You are right, Hayato… but how on earth are we going to deal with this many?"

As if on cue, two energy signatures were detected, and soon a single Federation Transport was seen landing near the laboratory, along with an unfamiliar robot. Ryoma was about to enquire on the identity of the newcomers, when a familiar sight stepped out of the Federation transport. It was Mazinger Z followed by Aphrodite A and the Boss Borot, and finally a single Federation GM Custom.

"Kouji-kun, Sayaka-san, Boz. Good to see you guys! I must say that you guys came at the right time. We are currently besieged by Mechasaurus, care to lend a hand?" Ryoma said with a grin.

"No problem, Ryoma. These Mechasaurus won't stand a chance with all of us here!" Kouji exclaimed, and what followed was a rather one-sided battle with the Mechasaurus put into a total rout. Even with a formidable Mechasaurus that looked like a cross between a battleship and a wagon pulled by two Mechasaurus, it stood no chance with a combination of attacks that led it to becoming a scrap heap.

One the sidelines, unknown to the defenders, there were two people who were watching the destruction of the Mechasaurus Force. One was Count Gorgon of the Mycene Empire, who was gritting his teeth at this utter rout of the Mechasaurus. His mission from the Mycene Empire was simple, find out more about Getter Rays and learn enough to make sure that Dr. Hell do not rule the world eventually. But thanks to Mazinger and his friends, his plans got scrapped totally. He then fixed a baleful glare and said. _I'll remember this Mazinger… one day you will pay for messing up my plans! _

He soon disappeared from view.

The other man, which was incidentally bald was Ivan from the mysterious B.F or Big Fire Organization. He just smirked as he thought to himself. _That was quite entertaining and informative…_ He then closed the data pad that he had brought to record the data from the earlier battle, and he too soon disappeared from view.

Back at the Saotome Laboratory, Kouji had just finished his reunion with Ryoma and the Getter Team, and introduced both Kusuha and Adam to them. A look of surprise was seen once more as the Getter Team realized that they were standing in front of one of Jion's ace pilots.

When Ryoma asked him why he was here and with the Federation and not with Jion, Adam merely said. "I know that you are all surprised, but my reasons are my own, though I can give you the gist of it. I do not like the way things are going on in Jion right now, with Gihren in charge. That is all I am willing to say for now."

Satisfied with the answer for now, Prof. Saotome just nodded and looked thoughtful. From what he has heard from Professor Yumi, the robot that Kusuha Mizuha, the blue haired girl that was piloting was the Grungust Mark II. He had heard of the project of course, since it is a super robot that was developed by the Federation Army with the Divine Crusaders. Apparently it is also the successor of the original Grungust series developed by the Tesla Raihi Laboratories.

From what he has heard, the Grungust Mark II was supposedly outfitted with some kind of device that links the machine to the pilot's mind or consciousness, though he does not know the details just yet. He then turned to Kusuha and said. "Kusuha-san.."

"H..hai?" Kusuha said, feeling startled by the Professor's words, her mind still on Brooklyn's sudden disappearance. "What is it Professor? I am sorry for spacing out… It's just I have a lot on my mind right now."

Professor Saotome just smiled and nodded. "I understand, Kusuha-san… it is not everyday that such a burden has been dropped into your life so suddenly. Professor Yumi has contacted me, and I concur with his words… I will send a recommendation of mine to Commander Oka in the Far East Base and make sure that you will be treated fairly."

"Thank you, Professor…" Kusuha said smiling softly, grateful that the Professor is trying to help her.

He then nodded and said. "Oh yes, and I would like to help me with something." He nodded to one of his aides and he passed a file to Kusuha. "This is something I need you to help me deliver to Commander Oka in the Far East Base. Could you help me do that?"

At her nod, he just said. "Good…"

Hayato then said. "Professor, I would like to accompany them as well. I will help safeguard the document, not to mention that I am interested in learning more about the SRX project that the military is now conducting. Hammond-san… I would like to speak with you on our journey there as well."

Adam just grinned and said. "Sure, Hayato-san… I have a feeling you were not satisfied by my earlier answer. Be my guest, and I will answer any questions on our way back to the Far East Base."

Satisfied by the answer, the group took leave of the Saotome Laboratory, and as soon as Hayato's Getter Machine and the Mazinger group's robots were loaded onto the transport, it took off, with Kusuha's G-Hawk following closely behind in the direction of the Far East Base.

Professor Saotome, true to his word, went to his console and started to write a letter to Commander Oka, vouching for Kusuha and quickly transmitted it, before returning to his work. There are a lot of things to be done, and no time to spare, if they want to get the Getter Dragon up and running in the near future.

End of Chapter 3

Please Read and Review


	5. Second Coming of Jion

Disclaimer and Author's note: Disclaimer and Authors Note: Super Robot Wars series belong to the wonderful people at Banpresto, and all the people involved in it. And this is my first attempt at writing a Super Robot Wars fic, so please bear with me if I make any mistakes along the way. The history note is taken from a walkthrough made by MNeidengard from so this part of the fic is dedicated to his hard work. The original character, Adam Hammond is my creation and is the fictional younger brother of the Mobile suit Gundam villainess, Crawley Hammond, who was the lover of Ramba Ral.

Chapter 4: The Second Coming of Jion

Once they have arrived at the Far East Base, Adam parked his Federation transport near the hangar, and soon piloted his GM Custom, along with Kouji's Mazinger Z and the Photon Power Laboratory gang, as well as Kusuha's Grungust Mark II, who was already in its robot form, and Hayato's Getter Machine into the hangar, where they are strapped into the brackets in the hangar, and technicians began swarming over them with their tools, ready to repair any damage and rearm the machines that were damaged.

After exiting their respective machines, they soon made their way to the commander's office, where they entered. Commander Oka smiled warmly at them, and turned to Adam. "Ah, welcome back, Lieutenant… you have my thanks for defending both the Saotome Laboratory and the Photon Power Laboratory. Both are valuable allies during the last war, and should we lose them, it would be a big blow for us, and there wouldn't any one to keep Dr. Hell and the Youma Empire under check, since the latest movements from their camps would suggest some kind of revival is taking place in their respective strongholds."

"No thanks are needed, Commader… after all, I was only following orders that you have given to me." Adam replied politely, with a calm expression on his face.

Commander Oka just chuckled and said. "You are just being modest, Lieutenant. But enough of this friendly chatter." He then turned to the group of people that came with Adam. "It is good to see you all here… I must admit it is been a while since we last met. Though I am quite unfamiliar with this young lady here." He looked at Kusuha as he said so, making the girl a bit nervous.

He then turned back to Adam and said. "Do you mind letting me know who she is, Lieutenant? If I am not mistaken, she is a civilian, is she not?"

Adam nodded and said. "That she is Commander… her name is Kusuha Mizuha, and she is a fellow student at where Kouji-kun and Sayaka-san was studying. Another member of their group, one Brooklyn T. Luckfield is missing though, his status is currently unknown. She is the one that has piloted the DC robot, the Grungust Mark II right up till now."

Commander Oka just rose his eyebrow at Adam's comment about the young woman being to pilot the Grungust, which had until now, rejected its many potential pilots, as they had not managed to activate it. But now a mere civilian had now just managed not to activate it, but pilot it as well. No doubt that it has been in its fair shares of battle before its arrival in the Far East Base. This is an interesting piece of news indeed for the Commander, and it certainly is worth looking into.

Before Commander Oka could say anything, Kouji spoke. "Oka-shirei… while I understand that you might want to punish Kusuha-san for piloting the Grungust, I am offering myself to take her place. It is my responsibility after all for not defending the city better when Ashura's goons attacked Hokkaido. If not, she wouldn't have to pilot the Grungust in the first place."

Commander Oka just smiled good- naturedly and said. "While I appreciate your offer, Kouji-kun, it is quite unnecessary at this time." He then turned to Kusuha and said. "Kushuha Mizuha-san…"

"Ha.. hai!" Kusuha said a little jumpily. She was relieved that she wasn't going to be punished, though she wondered what the commander of this army base wanted of her. "Is... is there anything I can do for you, Oka-san?"

Commander Oka just smiled warmly and said. "Don't worry, Kusuha-san… I am not asking you to join the army, if that is what you think I am going to do. You have managed to pilot the Grungust Mark II, something that none of our potential test pilots managed to do for some reason."

He paused for a moment, before he continued. "We are curious about your ability to pilot this previously unmanageable machine, and we hope that we can collect combat data from it. But like I said earlier, you need not join the army at all, though we do request that you pilot the Grungust as its test pilot. Your designation is an affiliate of the Photon Power Laboratory that is assigned to us. In return, we will use whatever resources here in the Far East Base to help you find your friend. So, what do you say, Kusuha-san?"

Kusuha was listening carefully to what the commander had to say, and while she felt scared and unsure as to what being a test pilot really entails, though she thought that the commander is asking her to do whatever she is doing right now, on a long term basis. She was also worried about Bullet-kun, and if the army would help her in finding him, she would gladly accept whatever terms they were offering. She soon nodded her head and said. "I.. I accept, Oka-shirei… I'll do what you ask. Just help me to find Bullet-kun for me, will you?"

Commander Oka looked confused as to who this Bullet-kun was, when Kouji informed him that Bullet was the affectionate nickname of Brooklyn T. Luckfield, the person that was declared missing. He then smiled warmly at Kusuha and said. "Thank you, Kusuha-san… rest assured that we will do our best to find the young man. You have my word."

He then turned to Hayato and said. "Hayato-kun, may I see the papers that Saotome-hakase has asked you to deliver to me?"

Hayato nodded and handed the documents to Commander Oka who took a good look at them, and then said. "I see…. Hayato-kun, please take a look at this with me, will you?"

Hayato nodded and went over to where the commander is, and then looked through the papers that he had been asked to deliver. He then smiled to himself; feeling impressed at what Saotome-hakase has drawn up. It turns out that the documents that he had been asked to deliver was the concept papers of Shin Getter Robo, a more powerful version of their mecha, surpassing even the Getter Robo G, which is under surveillance at the Saotome Laboratory.

Just when he was about to comment on it, alarms started blaring all over the base, and a military aide rushed into the room. "Report, Oka-shirei! Jion forces are spotted inbound on an attack vector, ETA from our base, 20 minutes time."

"Ano, Hayato-san…. I am not sure about this, but wasn't Jion nearly wiped out during the end of the One Year War?" Kusuha asked rather tentatively.

Hayato shook his head and said. "They are, Kusuha-san… though I think that both Oka-shirei and Hammond-san would be able to explain it better to you."

Commander Oka nodded and said. "As it is, Kusuha-san, the remnants of Jion are now in their asteroid base Axis, most probably plotting their revival once more."

Adam then added. "Though I think some of their remnants are still here on Earth, scattered, but still dangerous, I believe."

The commander nodded and then looked at the military display that was connected to the Federation bases all over the world, and commented. "This is strange indeed, for the Titans were supposed to guard against this sort of thing…. But it seems they were lax enough for this to happen. As it is, Neo Jion forces has been spotted in four main areas, Australia, Central Europe, the South Pacific, and our very own Far East archipelago. What is more puzzling is, according to the data I am receiving, is that there are only a single _Zanzibar_-class warship, and ten or so Mobile Suits, probably Zaku II's inbound."

Adam frowned a little and said. "Something's not right here somewhere… if they are going to oppress and conquer the Far East; they should have brought more troops than this. Either that or they brought some ace pilots along, or maybe their main objective is not focused in conquering the Far East area, but of something else, which is unknown to us for the moment."

Kouji then said. "Oka-shirei… please let us take care of them. They are after all, in our area, and if they do decide to invade, they are in for a nice surprise!"

Oka nodded and said. "I am counting on you then, minna-san. Try to find out what they are planning before attacking them. We need the information to figure out what to do next."

"Understood, Commander…" Adam replied. "I'll make sure we don't act before we find out what my former comrades are doing here. Oh, and incidentally, is my Gouf repaired and ready for combat?"

Oka nodded and said. "Your Gouf has been repaired and reloaded, Lieutenant… but are you sure you want to use it? After all, it might bring down the wrath of those soldiers on to you."

Adam just nodded and smiled grimly. "That is what I am counting on, Commander… but that also means that they will not be targeting the rest of us that much, which is also an advantageous position for us to have as well."

Oka looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded. "I realize that, Lieutenant, but like I said, I really hope you know what you are doing." He then faced the people present and said. "Alright… please sortie, ladies and gentlemen. We have an attack to repel."

The group soon scrambled to their various machines, and soon found themselves in a chain of islands not far from the base, where the Jion forces were spotted. True enough; the force really consisted of what was said in the report earlier.

The Jion forces of course, bristled slightly at the sight of a familiar black and yellow colored Gouf Custom that appeared on the side of the Federation, though no one took any action yet.

Adam's radio channel and video screen however, was another story. It soon flickered to life, and Adam's face turned serious for a moment at the sight of a man with purple hair, that had a slightly aristocratic look. "M'quve… what a surprise. Didn't think they send you to this backwater base for whatever it is you are doing here."

M'Quve just smirked and said. "And I didn't think that you would really do it, Adam. I guess you finally find yourself fed up with the new way Jion is being run right now, aren't you?"

"Indeed, M'Quve… but enough of reminiscing over old times… how is my sister and Ramba doing, by the way?" Adam said, relaxing slightly. "And while you are at it, why don't you tell me what you are doing here, and what Neo Jion is planning right now?"

M'Quve just continued smirking and said. "Your sister and Ramba's fine, Adam… she misses you of course, but she understands why you did this. Ramba just feels a sense of regret, that Jion has lost a fine pilot and officer. As to why I am doing here… I am afraid I can't divulge it to you, regardless of our friendship in the past."

Adam chuckled and said. "How true…. " He then noticed that the Zanzibar's catapult bay has just activated, and three VERY familiar Rick Doms soon hovered above the water and made a straight beeline for Kusuha's Grungust Mark II, and he recognized their movements as a prelude to something that he had seen quite often, since he was their Squad Captain for a while… the famous Jet Stream Attack.

"M'quve… it seems that you always like to keep secrets now and then, haven't you? You made the Federation think that you only brought your ship and those Zakus, but in truth, you brought these three as your trump card, just in case anything happens." Adam said, smirking slightly, as the Grungust was barely damaged, due to its barrier system.

"Indeed, Adam… and consider this a present from me… those three has been asking about you, and to my surprise, have been wanting to join you for some time now. While it would be a blow for Jion to lose the Black Tri-Stars, Gihren's better off without them anyway. Consider this, my way to return the debt of saving my life back then, during the One Year War." M'Quve said rather firmly.

"I see… I suppose the next time we meet, we will be enemies, is it now? Well I suppose that is unavoidable now, since I am now at the opposing side, after all. Thanks for your help, M'Quve… I think I have to go meet my old squad mates right now." Adam said as he closed his link to his old friend, and then moved over where the Rick Doms and opened a channel. "Gaia, Mash, Ortega… it seems that you guys are still quite the team, since I left. Good job you guys!" He said in his normal, yet firm tone.

"You got that right, Taicho…" Gaia, the leader of the Black Tri-Stars replied with a smirk. "After all, you trained us to work as a team back then, before we got as famous as you do."

Mash also agreed and said. "Not to mention we don't really like Gihren or the rest of those Zabi ursurpers. The only decent people in the Zabis are Dozle and Garma… pity that Garma is dead though."

Ortega nodded as well. "And so, we really thought about it, and we decided to switch sides, to work with you again, just like old times. You don't mind that, do you Taicho?"

Adam shook his head. "Of course I don't mind…" He then smirked and said. "Though you have to get debriefed later in the base when we get back, not to mention that your IFF would be changed to the Federation's, for sure."

"That's not really a problem, Taicho…" Ortega said. "Though it really makes us sad a bit. Like you, we had some friends on the other side as well, so it's a bit hard for us as well." He shifted his Rick Dom towards where Adam was and positioned it beside the Gouf Custom, and the other two followed suit.

"Thanks you guys…" Adam said rather gratefully, and then a soft beep caught his attention. He quickly studied his radar and then opened a channel to the group that was with him. "Heads up people, we are about to have additional people that is going to join enough."

A soft rumbling was the only sound that marked the arrival of the newcomers. Ten of them were weird looking robots of some kind, with some kind of ornament or ears that looked like scissor blades on top of their heads. But cruising silently along in the water was a large submarine with some kind of weird face on the deck. Kouji immediately identified as the Burdo, one of Dr. Hell's mobile base of operations. He immediately relayed this fact to Adam, who nodded and thanked him for the info.

Kouji was wondering who on earth was on the Burdo, and he groaned as Baron Ashura's voice came over the channel. "Hahahaha, Kabuto, good to see you here! Good… that means I don't have to go looking for you after I finish this business of mine! I want revenge, Kabuto… revenge for your humiliation of me, when I faced you in Hokkaido!"

"Give it up, Ashura! No matter how much you try, you will never beat me, or Mazinger Z!! What the hell are you doing here anyway!?" Kouji declared rather hotly.

"Mwahahaha, you'll never guess, Kabuto… and I don't plan to tell you either! Too bad!" Ashura mocked as the Zakus from M'Quve's forces moved forward to guard the battleship, and started firing on the group.

"Damn, I was afraid of this…" Adam said softly, before he issued his commands to his old squad members. "Gaia, Mash, Ortega! Let's engage those Zakus to get the heat off our sides. But remember, fire only crippling blows, we don't want to kill any of our former comrades if we can help it… not this time, anyway."

"Understood, Taicho!" The Black Tri-Stars answered in unison, as they steered their Rick Doms to follow Adam's lead, firing their bazookas to aim at either the head to blind the Zakus or to blow off the arms or legs of the Zakus to render them immobile, while Adam, as always, fired the Gouf Custom's gatling cannon to target the joints and servos of the opposing mobile suits, to immobilize them.

After some time, M'Quve just smirked as the data transfer he was going to make was complete. He then said to Adam. "Well, it's good to see that you are still the formidable ace under battle… and that you still give mercy to your enemies when you see fit. But I must go now. Fare thee well, Adam. Baron Ashura… I'll leave the rest up to you."

The Zanzibar-class turned to leave, and M'Quve was smirking to himself on the bridge. _Now, this is a story to tell Ramba, Dozle and Crowley when I get back. But that Ashura is such an easy person to manipulate… what a fool. S/he doesn't even suspect anything about what we of Neo Jion are planning. Hehehehehe…_

Back on the Burdo, Baron Ashura was also smirking as well. _Hmmmhmmmhmm,hehehehe… that fool M'quve. He thinks that I am a fool and so easily manipulated… well, too bad for him, because I am the one doing the manipulating around here…. But enough of this. There is still those pests that I have to deal with.. huh?_

S/he was soon shaken back to reality as she heard explosions happening all around. Apparently, s/he was too lost in thought to realize that Kouji Kabuto and the gang had already started their offensive. What is worse is that Getter Robo is also with them, in its Getter 3 mode, and they were making short work of the Mecha Beasts that s/he was carrying.

The only good thing that came out of it, was the Mecha beasts did not go down that easily, since they were built even tougher and had some beam resistant armor which delayed their destruction for some time.

Bardon Ashura cursed silently at this. Kabuto and his gang were often messing up his plans, and being a thorn in Dr. Hell's side. Feeling that he had to get rid of Dr. Hell's enemies once and for all, he started his attack once again, ordering his soldiers to fire at the enemy.

At once, beams of destruction, destructive waves as well as torpedos and missiles were fired from the Burdo, flying at the direction of Adam's group.

Adam quickly gave the command to scatter, and the shots that were fired harmlessly exploded out of range. He then said. "Guys, I guess it's time for us to attack! Charge!"

Gaia, Mash and Ortega were the first to respond. "You got it, Taicho! Jet Stream Attack!!!" They cried out in unison as their Rick Doms went into their famous attack formation.

Gaia was the first one to initiate the attack, firing the Rick Dom's scatter beam cannon, singing the Burdo's outer armor, while Mash and Ortega used the Rick Dom's bazookas to dent the Burdo's armor even further.

"Alright, Taicho! We softened him up a little for you, now's your chance to concentrate your fire on him!" Gaia replied as he and his two partners scattered when the Burdo fired missiles at them.

"Thanks for the assist, guys!" Adam replied and then said. "Alright, Kouji-kun, Ryoma-kun, Kusuha-san, let's finish this guy off!" He then kicked his Gouf Custom into a throttle, and then let our burst after burst of gatling fire, while Sayaka supported him by firing Photon Missiles at the Burdo, which damaged it even further.

Ryoma and Kouji however, finished the job, by firing both the Getter Beam and Breast Fire simultaneously at the Burdo, causing to explode from all the attacks that it had suffered.

The group cheered at yet another victory over Dr. Hell's forces, and their mood was made even more buoyant as they spotted Baron Ashura's underwater pod speeding away from the scene, all the while shouting. "Curse you meddlers! You just wait! I'll be back to get my revenge for this!!!"

Kouji rolled his eyes and said to himself. "That gets old after a while… when will they learn that they will never defeat us, I wonder?"

After the happy mood of the group has died down, Adam then said to Ryoma, and Kouji, as well as his old squad members. "Alright people… what do you think of the event that had just taken place?"

Ryoma looked thoughtful for a moment, and then said. "If what I had heard from Hayato us correct, it is clear that Dr. Hell is definitely planning something with Neo Jion."

Adam nodded and said. "You are correct about that, Ryoma-kun… I came to the same conclusion from whatever vague information that my old friend M'quve had given me. The other thing that sounds fishy is this… the Titans were supposed to have prevented this from happening. But the fact that they are missing, does raise some questions in itself, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, Taicho… the Feds have always been quick to respond when we tried to go somewhere… the fact that they are not, makes me think that something's definitely wrong somewhere here." Gaia replied, voicing out the thoughts of his team members.

Adam just smirked and said. "Well, we can't do anything for now… let us all return to base and inform Commander Oka of this latest development, and we will see where we will go from there."

There was an unanimous agreement within the group, and they soon steered their respective machines towards the Far East Base, to inform the commander of the base of the latest development that they had just discovered.

End of Chapter 4

Author's Note: Phew, I finally finished Chapter 4. My fics have always stuck to my tried and true plot twists, and here is my first twist of this fic, though I don't know whether this can be considered a minor or major twist. Thanks for all your support and reviews out there, and here is the latest chapter for your viewing please. Do read and review, alright? Cheers!


	6. Secret Numbers

Disclaimer and Author's note: Disclaimer and Authors Note: Super Robot Wars series belong to the wonderful people at Banpresto, and all the people involved in it. And this is my first attempt at writing a Super Robot Wars fic, so please bear with me if I make any mistakes along the way. The history note is taken from a walkthrough made by MNeidengard from so this part of the fic is dedicated to his hard work. The original character, Adam Hammond is my creation and is the fictional younger brother of the Mobile suit Gundam villainess, Crawley Hammond, who was the lover of Ramba Ral.

Chapter 5: Secret Numbers

As Kusuha was flying the Grungust back home, she suddenly had a minor flash in her head, and it was a feeling of animosity coming from somewhere. She then thought back to when they met the Getter Team, and then opened a channel to Adam's plane.

"Hammond-san… please come in..." She said into the radio, and soon Adam's voice came through the channel. "This is Adam, go ahead Kusuha-san… what do you have to tell me?"

"Umm… this might sound old… but I think someone is being attacked again, Hammond-san." Kusuha said rather sheepishly.

"Oh? And why do you say so, Kusuha-san?" Adam asked in a curious manner.

"I felt some kind of animosity over the Grungust, Hammond-san… the last time I felt this was the time that we met up with the Getter Team." Kusuha explained over the radio, and before Adam said anything, she heard Kouji's voice over the channel.

"You know, Kusuha… you're really sounding to be more and more like an Esper as you go along… you sure you are not one?" His voice was of mild amusement, and Kusuha couldn't help but smile at her friend's voice.

"I don't think so, Kouji-kun… but I'll let you know when I DO become one." She said softly in return with the smile on her face, which made the people on the transport smile as well at the light joke that the girl made.

Kouji and Sayaka smiled to themselves, glad that their friend was slightly getting out of the depression that she had suffered when Britto disappeared, and really hoped that this would help her focus in her tasks ahead.

There was a short beeping on the radar console, and the operator turned to Adam and said. "Excuse me, Lieutenant, but there seems to be a match to what the lady in the Grungust has mentioned."

Adam turned to the radar operator and said with a curious tone in his voice. "Oh? What does the radar indicate, Petty officer?"

"According to the radar, sir…. There seems to be multiple airborne signatures not far from here… presumably of a hostile nature." The Petty officer reported.

Adam nodded and said. "Very well then, bring us there full in that direction at full speed immediately. Kusuha-san… please proceed on the flight path that the Grungust is indicating for you to go."

"Understood, Hammond-san..." Kusuha replied as she steered the Grungust towards the direction where the feeling of animosity is coming from.

Meanwhile, back on the ship Kouji turned to Adam and said. "You know Adam-san… with this latest piece of news; I find it hard to trust the military in these kinds of situations at least for now."

Adam raised an eyebrow at Kouji's comment, and then said with a curious look on his face. "Oh? And what makes you say that, Kouji-kun?"

"Well, Adam-san…" Kouji began. "These recent appearances of enemies are considered emergencies, am I correct to say that?"

Adam nodded and said. "I suppose they are… do go on, Kouji-kun... what are you trying to imply?"

"Well to be honest, Adam-san… I really think that the army is kind of useless. I mean look at the stuff that happened before, and they didn't lift a finger to do anything. No offense to you, of course." Kouji said bluntly, though there was a mild apologetic note in his voice as well.

"None taken, Kouji-kun…" Adam said with an understanding look on his face. "But I think that you have excluded Oka-shirei and his men in the Far East Base from your comments about the army being useless, right?"

Kouji just chuckled and nodded, while Sayaka turned to him and said. "I don't know about this, Kouji-kun… there must be some reason why the forces at the base nearby hasn't been dispatched yet. Let's not doubt the army just yet now, can we?"

Hayato nodded and said. "I agree… while it is somewhat strange that the army has not acted in response to these unknown forces, it is also logical that they might be tied up in some kind of business that we are not aware of. I think what is more important now, is that we try to find out what these unknown forces are, and if they are hostile, we proceed to eliminate them."

"Well said, Hayato-kun…" Adam said, nodding in reply to the statement made by the pilot of Getter 2, before turning towards the pilot and said. "How far are we to the site where the unknowns are?"

"We are rapidly approaching the site, Lieutenant… ETA in about 2 minutes." The pilot responded and Adam nodded. "Very well then… what is the composition of the unknown forces so far?"

"Multiple airborne units, Lieutenant, some of them semi-organic in nature… though there are two that are mechanical in nature… and listed here as friendly units."

"Airborne units, eh?" He then turned to the Getter Team and said. "Ryouma-kun… to deal with this menace, please form into Getter 1 and help dispatch the enemies. The rest of us will offer some fire support when any of them comes close to where we are going to land."

"Understood, Hammond-san…" Ryouma said as he and Hayato and Musashi turned and left, making their way towards the hangar to board their Getter machines, while the rest of the pilots scrambled towards their respective machines and prepared to launch as soon as the ship has landed.

Once the ship has made landfall, the bay doors opened and immediately, the three Getter machines shot out of the hangar and Ryouma exclaimed. "Let's go Hayato, Musashi! Change Getter 1! Switch On!"

The three machines took formation and soon combined into Getter 1, and it hovered on the skies for a moment, before Ryou said. "Ikuzo! Minna!"

He then piloted Getter 1 towards the group of flying enemies, which resembled grotesque semi-organic jellyfishes of some kind. He then shouted. "Tomahawk… Boomerang!"

Getter 1 pulled out its Tomahawk and flung it towards the nearest enemy, slicing it up neatly ino pieces before returning it to its hand. Inspired by the victory, the two craft, which were elaborately built, the front resembling some kind of face joined in the fray.

"Let's go, Jinguuji…let's take care of these Youma Empire footsoliders." Asuka Rei said to her partner as she fired a salvo of missiles from her craft, killing another one of the jellyfishes.

"Way ahead of you, Rei!" Riki Jinguuji replied as he did the same for his opponent.

Adam turned to Kouji and said through his channel in his Gouf. "I am unfamiliar with those two craft, Kouji-kun… perhaps you can inform me about them briefly."

Kouji in his Mazinger Z nodded and said. "They are from Mutropolis, Hammond-san… specifically the Copelander Squad. They must be on patrol when these troops from the Youma Empire took them by surprise and surrounded them."

"I see… thank you for your information, Kouji-kun… now let's get attacking, shall we?' Adam replied and then contacted his team. "Gaia, Mash, Ortega... you hear that guys? Let's make sure these troops from the Youma Empire get knocked out from the skies."

"Yout that, Taichou!" Gaia smirked as he gripped the controls of his Rick Dom.

"Heh, this is going to be like shooting fish in the barrel!" Mash said with an amused smirk on his face.

"Yeah… let's show these guys the power of the Black Tri-stars!" Ortega said with a similar smirk as his partners.

"Right guys! Let's go! Kouji-kun! Sayaka-san, Kusuha-san, Boz! Let's get this battle over with!" Adam exclaimed as he piloted his Gouf towards the battlefield, followed closely by the group that was with him.

Kouji took note of the closest enemy and then cried out. "Koushiryoku Beam! Rocket Punch!" Mazinger Z's eyes glowed for a moment, before twin beams shot forward from them, and hitting the enemy, melting its outer layer for a moment, before its Rocket Punch impacted against the weakened layer, and penetrated through the beast, destroying it completely.

The Black Tri-Stars selected their respective targets, firing their scatter beam guns and bazookas, eliminating enemies' right and left, while Adam fired his gatling guns, eliminating more enemies that got too close.

Even Kusuha and Sayaka didn't want to feel left out as they fired their respective missiles at the enemies, destroying them efficiently.

When the last of the floating enemies was destroyed, Adam was about to congratulate the group and speak to the Copelander squad when his radar beeped and to his annoyance, another flight of floating enemies appeared flew in.

"Che… more enemies… everybody, don't let up your attacks! Make sure that these enemies go down as well!" He exclaimed as he once again focused his attacks on the closest enemy that appeared close to him, riddling it with bullets from his gatling gun, quickly destroying it.

The others also focused on their respective targets, and destroyed them with relative ease… if not for the sudden appearance of a third wave of enemies, that flew in from above. To make matters worse, there was a slight rumbling as the ground erupted nearby to reveal a new group of monsters.

They were blocky, and looked like to be made of stone, and they had a light purple body, a reddish snub which resembled a nose, an orangey yellow crown, and what were two arms that ended in sharp blades.

Adam looked rather annoyed at this sudden increase in reinforcements, and his radio crackled to life. "Hammond-san? Is there no end to these enemies?" Kusuha's voice came through the channel, which really reflected the thoughts of the group that were facing this sudden increase in enemy reinforcements.

"These are Youma Empire's Fossil Beasts, Hammond-san…" Kouji informed Adam even as they pulled back a little.

Adam nodded and said. "Good to know that, Kouji-kun… and I do not know, Kusuha-san… but we have to be more careful with this new brand of enemies, as they looked significantly tougher than the ones that we faced here before."

Kusuha nodded as the group positioned themselves for another tough battle ahead,

Meanwhile, not too far away, three machines were watching the battle that was going on.

Ryuusei Date, in his machine, the R-1 opened a channel to his superior, Ingram Prisken, who was the pilot of the R-Gun Powered. "Ingram-taichou… please let's do something and help those guys!"

"Negative, Ryuusei…" Ingram said in a calm and composed tone. "What happens here is none of our concern… we should not reveal ourselves or the SRX Project to anyone."

"But…!" Ryuusei was about to retort, when Raidese F. Branstein, known as Rai to his friends said in a calm and logical tone. "Stop it, Ryuusei… you know better to go against orders. Besides, what Ingram-taichou said is right. The SRX Project is still a Federation secret project… it would not do to reveal ourselves to others just yet."

"Awww Rai, not you too!" Ryuusei said exasperatedly to his friend as well as his team leader. "If we don't do something, those guys are going to get pounded in front of our eyes, and I am not allowing that to happen, not when I can do something about it. Even if it means disobeying Ingram-taichou's orders."

Ingram briefly tuned out the mild disagreement that was going on between his two subordinates, and looked thoughtful for a moment, before he said with a brief smile. "Alright Ryuusei… I suppose you are right. After all, we need actual combat data about the R-Machines… and this I suppose is the best time and place to do it."

Ryuusei grinned and said. "Alright! Now you're talking, Ingram-taichou! What are we waiting for then, let's go!"

Rai just sighed at his friend and teammate's exuberance and just nodded. "I understand, Ingram-Taichou.. I'll keep Ryuusei from being too exuberant."

Ingram nodded as the three R-Machines moved out, and Ryuusei picked his target, which was the nearest floating enemy and said. "Giant Revolver!" His R-1 withdrew the pistol that was on the machine's hip and took aim and fired, killing the Youma Empire monster.

Rai said nothing as he took aim and fired the R-2's Magna Beam Rifle, killing his opponent rather efficiently, and quickly picked another target, this time letting loose with his Round Chakram, raising one of the R-2's arm, and a chakram that was attached to a wire shot out from the arm, and he raised his arm, before bringing it down like a whip as it impacted against another airborne enemy, smashing it to bits.

Ingram regarded the battlefield coolly as he selected his targets, shooting up one airborne foe with his Twin Magna Rifle, while slicing apart another with his T-Link Boomerang. He then studied the battlefield, and then raised an eyebrow as he witnessed something interesting.

He was about to say something when Rai's voice came through his channel. "Ingram-taichou… isn't that the Grungust Mark 2 that the DC had sent over for testing? What is it doing in battle?"

Ingram just smiled and said. "I do not know Rai… though it is a surprise to see it here… though it does seem to be quite functional for battle." Inwardly he smirked and thought. _Excellent… everything is going exactly as planned... I look forward to see how this plays out._

Inside the Grungust, Kusuha suddenly winced as she suddenly felt a splitting headache, something that she had never encountered until the arrival of these new machines. She then thought. _Why am I having these headaches right now…? I never had it this bad… not until these new people came… one of them must be the cause… but the question is… who?_

Rei frowned a little even as she contended with another flying Youma Empire flunky. _What on earth is going on around here…? There are way too much psychic energy floating around here… who or what is causing this, I wonder? No matter… what is more important now is to destroy these monsters from the Youma Empire._

Meanwhile, the Fossil Beasts began their advance, and Adam decided that they had to take the offensive right now. "Everyone… resume your attack.. pulverize these fossils to dust! On my Mark… now!"

As he gave the command, the Black Tri-Stars sprang into action, as they got into formation and they cried out in unison. "JET STREAM ATTACK!"

The three Rick Doms swerved forward in a straight line, and Gaia led the attack, firing his beam scatter cannon, melting some of the lead Fossil Beast's outer armor, and moved to the side, and Mash continued, firing his Bazooka at the beast, the shell smashing into the weak chest armor, smashing it, and Ortega finished the attack by taking withdrawing the Beam Rod that was on the Rick Dom's back and then slashed forward, and stabbed the Fossil Beast in its already weakened chest area, and it exploded.

Kouji and Ryouma also worked together, as Getter Robo, now piloted by Hayato in its Getter 2 mode, shot forward as they targeted another two Fossil Beasts. Each of them targeted their respective targets, and they let fly with their attacks. "DRILL TEMPEST! RUST HURRICANE!"

Getter 2's Drill started spinning, even as a whirlwind erupted from Mazinger Z's mouth, and fierce winds buffeted their targets, driving them back and chipped away at their armors, before the two robots decided to deliver their killer moves.

With a cry of 'BREAST FIRE!' from Kouji, Mazinger Z raised its arms, and the red fins on its chest glowed red before it let loose a wide beam of destructive hot energy at its target, melting the Fossil Beast and it exploded in a cloud of sparks and stone.

Meanwhile, Hayato smirked as Getter 2's Drill spun rapidly as he charged forward, performing his trademark killer move, the Getter Drill as it buried its Drill Arm deep into the Fossil Beast's chest, and moved back once the drill has penetrated through, and the beast exploded in a heap of rubble and metal.

Sayaka, Boz and Kusuha also worked together. Boz started by smashing a powerful Molotov Punch against the chest of the Fossil Beast, and withdrew before a salvo of Photon Missiles slammed against the Fossil Beast, knocking it back.

Kusuha took this window of opportunity and launched her Booster Knuckle at the Fossil Beast, smashing into it, and knocking it back, shattering its chest plate slightly. Deciding to end this, she then cried out. "MAXI BLASTER!"

The Grungust's arms reared back once more, and the star shaped area of the Grungust's chest glowed once more, and then sent a beam of star shaped destructive energy towards the Fossil Beast and impacted against it, and it exploded in a shower of rubble and metal pieces.

Ryuusei grinned and said through his com link. "There's just two left, Taichou… let's take care of these, shall we?"

"As impatient as ever, Ryussei.." Rai sighed softly, though he had a soft smile on his face. "But I concur with what Ryuusei has said, taichou… I suggest we take care of these remaining opponents."

Ingram just nodded and said. "Very well then… Rai… you are to focus on weakening the two remaining opponents before Ryuusei and I finish them. Understood?"

"Ryoukai… taichou!" Both Ryuusei and Rai answered in unison, and the SRX Team moved into action.

Rai was the first one to act as he took aim and then fired two shots of his Magna Beam Rifle, striking each Fossil Beast once before moving back and used his Wired Beam Chakram attack to further weaken the armor of the beasts. He then said over the com link. "Ryuusei, Ingram-taichou! I'll leave the rest up to you now!" He then withdrew to a safe distance as the R-Gun Powered and R-1 took up the front.

"Affirmative Rai… I'll take care of this…" Ingram said coolly as he took aim and fired two salvos of bullets from his Twin Magna Rifle, which further weakened the Fossil Beast before he drew back and then said. "Target lock on… Hi-Twin Launcher… Fire!"

The Hi-Twin Launchers that was on the sides of the R-Gun Powered swiveled downwards until it was level with its sides. Energy began to connect in each of the barrels of the cannons, and Ingram pressed the trigger, which resulted two waves of energy blasts being launched towards the already weakened Fossil Beast, reducing it into a mass of rubble and scrap metal.

Ryuusei whistled at how efficient his team leader and said. "Whew… as expected of Ingram-taichou... efficient and deadly. No matter… I am not going to lose either! GIANT REVOLVER!" He exclaimed as he fired two shots from his Giant Revolver, and dodged when the Fossil Beast charged him. "Heh, too slow you rocky giant… let me finish this… T-LINK KNUCKLE!" R-1 cocked back its fist and it was covered with a greenish glow before Ryuusei smashed it against the Fossil Beast, knocking it back and shattering it completely, thus ending the battle.

When the battle was over, the respective pilots exited their respective machines, and Ryuusei's eyes as he witnessed Mazinger Z and Getter Robo before him. "WOWW! I can't believe I am here standing in front of Mazinger Z and Getter Robo! It's a dream come true!" He then started to introduce himself to the pilots of those same robots, namely Kouji, Ryouma, Musashi and Hayato, who were faintly amused at the brown haired youth's antics and they began to chat amongst themselves.

Adam chuckled at the brown haired young man's antics and said to his blond team mate. "Excitable isn't he? My name is Adam Hammond… pleased to meet you." He offered his hand to the man.

Rai was surprised at the man's identity, which was the famous 'Killer Bee' of Jion, though he nodded and said with a soft smile on his face. "I know… he is always like that… especially amongst Super Robots... which he absolutely adores. My name is Raidese F. Branstein.. Rai for short. Pleased to meet you as well." He then shook the other man's hand warmly in return.

Ingram then approached them and said coolly. "Ryuusei… please cease with your unnecessary conversation… we still need to return to base to let them study the combat data that we have gathered so far."

Rai then introduced Ingram to Adam and the gang, and he merely nodded as Adam greeted him, and shook his hand cordially before releasing it.

Kusuha was about to thank the man for aiding them, but he said with a cool smile on his face. "No thanks are necessary, Mizuha-san… we are merely testing our machines for valuable combat data, which is all."

He then turned to Adam and said. "And I would appreciate it, Hammond-san… if you would refrain mentioning anything about us. We are still technically a secret project of the army after all… I am sure you know what to do." The last part was said with a soft smirk.

Adam just raised an eyebrow at this comment, though he nodded and said solemnly. "I understand... we shall not speak of this. Ingram-san… you have my word."

Ingram nodded and said. "I thank you for your cooperation…" He then turned and said to his team mates. "Ryuusei… Rai… we are leaving." He then turned and boarded his R-Gun Powered followed by Rai, and lastly by Ryuusei who took a bit of time to take a picture of himself with Kouji and the Getter Team in front of their respective mecha before leaving as well.

Adam then turned to the people and then said. "Well… that was an interesting encounter… who do you think they are, that they have to be in such secrecy? I certainly did not hear of any secret projects being done by the Federation during my time in Jion. Have you?"

The Black Tri-Stars shook their heads, as well as the Copelander Squad and the group from the Photon Power Laboratory. Hayato however, looked a bit thoughtful and then said. "If I may, Hammond-san… I would like to offer a theory."

Adam nodded and said. "Go ahead, Hayato-san."

Hayato nodded and said. "Well, if my guess is correct, it is more than likely that those three is from the SRX Project, a secret project created by both the military and the DC to form the ultimate super robot of some kind."

Kouji whistled and then said. "The ultimate super robot, eh? Talk about being ambitious… but those mecha don't resemble any super robot I know… they actually look to be more like mobile suits to me."

Adam nodded, as he also came to the same conclusion as Kouji, though he also thought that there might be more than meets the eye when it comes to this SRX Project. He decided to keep an open mind, and try to find out more in secret about it, if he has the chance.

Having finished the task, the Copelander Squad bid farewell to return to Mutropolis, while Adam and the rest boarded the transport as it took off towards the Far East Base, with the exception of Kusuha, who opted to fly back in the Grungust's G-Hawk mode.

On the way back, she thought. _That man… Ingram… he's the one that is causing the headaches that I have suffered during the battle. Now that he is gone, the headache is gone as well. The question is… who is this Ingram person… really? Why is his presence causing me to have such powerful headaches…? I need to find out more about this. _ That particular train of thought stayed with her even as she followed the transport closely on the way back to base.

End of Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well now, Chapter 5 is finished, which marks the first appearance of the SRX Team! Stay tuned for the next chapter, k? Cheers!


	7. Announcement

Announcement

Hey there people... it's been a while I updated, I know. I just wanted to let you all know that I am undergoing a lot of RL issues, some good and some bad. But I want to reassure all of you that I have no intention in giving up updating my stories, and I am in the process of writing up chapters for some of them.

I ask that you all bear with me, since updates are going to be quite slow, but I will try to crank out chapters like I used to alright. Once again, I apologize for the delay in updates for all my stories.

My apologies and best regards

Andy a.k.a steinerdavion2183


End file.
